


Mine

by TaffyJuice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But there is non-con, F/M, Probably triggers, So yeah, There's no rape, alpha!Ryan, also, fem!Gavin, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyJuice/pseuds/TaffyJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabby and Ryan hit up a club, it's when Gabby is soon to fall into her heat, but they were determined to enjoy themselves. And they did.</p>
<p>At first.</p>
<p>Of course, there had to be an asshole to ruin it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

No, Ryan, help, no, no, no, no, please help me Ryan. 

Come on, little bitch, you want it. You want me. 

\----:----

Ryan knew going out tonight was going to be a bad idea; he felt it in his gut and his gut had never been wrong before now. Especially with Gabby's heat so close. The lass practically reeked of all the seductive scents of an omega in heat and Ryan knew she would be given a lot of attention. 

But his prideful alpha side wanted the world to know Gabby was his, to show her off to the world. Watching her strut around in her tight skinny jeans and fitting shirt, it made Ryan ever so proud and showed off to other alphas. They didn't have Gabby, they didn't even get to look at her the way Ryan could. Otherwise, they would have been fucked up. 

Even now, when Gab was actually being responsible with her drinking and had only downed two beers so far (she was too occupied by dancing around), Ryan watched on with smugness. Ryan however had not been so careful with his drinking, he was on his forth now. 

However, he is no idiot so he decided this one would be his last. He looked out at the dance floor, where Gabby was dancing around, enjoying herself. Ryan smirked, looking at the tight clothes Gabrielle was wearing and thinking about how he was going to get them off her later. 

Ryan suddenly became aware of a physical need in his bladder. It wasn't one he could ignore, he had already had three beers and most of his forth. Giving one protective look to his faithful omega, he headed to the restroom. 

\---:---

Gabrielle was just letting loose, simply enjoying herself when she felt a tight grip on her upper arm. Thinking it was Ryan, she spun round with a grin on her face. 

"Ryan, what-?" Oh. Not Ryan. Instead of his alpha, a tall, burly man stood holding Gabby in a vice like grip. He was attractive, Gabby had to admit, but it was nothing compared to Ryan. The man before him had thick, wavy brown hair, styled to look wild. His eyes were brown, deep and welcoming and lustful. 

Wait, lustful? That was never good. 

"Hey little omega, what you doing out here all alone, huh"? The man said, moving closer as Gabrielle backed away. The loud music that, at one point, was all Gabby could hear, but now, now, it was muffled noise, drowned out by the proximity of the alpha, an alpha that wasn't hers. 

"My alpha is here. He won't let you do this". Gabby replied, trying to stand up for herself. The alpha smirked, eyes narrowing in amusement. He decided to play along. 

He mocked Gabby by looking around, searching for any alpha approaching. When he never saw Ryan, he turned back to Gabby who backed away a little more. 

"Come on, little bitch. I know you want it. I know you want me. Especially since you're so close to your heat. God, little bitch, you smell so good". The man breathed in deeply and Gabby found herself being shoved against a wall. 

"I'm already claimed. My alpha is here". Gabby protested again, but more weakly, her omega side trying to back down. 

The man sniffed Gabby's neck, butting her head out of the way. Gabby's hands were pinned beside her body against the hard brick, and the alpha began to lick and suck against Gavin's already claimed skin. The alpha closed the small space against their bodies and began to grind against Gabby. She could already feel the bonar through both pairs of denim. 

"Oh, little omega. My little omega. I can smell your alpha on you. I'll take him on omega, I'll claim you. Give you a proper knot". The man in his ear. Gabby shuddered and began whimpering. She wanted Ryan. 

Her omega side was backing down to the alpha, trying to let him knot her. The need was increased since Gabby's heat was so close. But Gabby knew she couldn't do that to Ryan. Ryan loved her, and she loved Ryan. She wouldn't betray him like this. 

The man moved to roughly kiss Gabby's neck, working his way up to Gabby's lips. He began to kiss and his tongue started prodding against her lips, asking for access that she wouldn't give. The alpha bit down on her bottom lip, making Gabby gasp in pain. 

The alpha seized his chance and dove right on in. 

Gabby's face never changed from a pained, humiliated grimace. She wanted Ryan. He would make this awful alpha go away, and leave her the fuck alone. 

The hands pinning her back moved and began to move up and down her chest, his legs, his arms, fingers finding their way up her shirt and in her bra. 

Gabby squirmed at the touch, trying to get away but then the alpha's teeth were biting her neck, all of her throat in the alpha's mouth. It was the universal way for an alpha to assert their dominance over an omega. Gabrielle whimpered and mewled more, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks in waterfalls. 

Then the world seemed to stop as an almighty roar sounded, louder than the music and chatter combined. Gabby felt relief wash over her. That has to be Ryan. 

Please let it be Ryan. 

\---:---

Ryan washed his hands and splashed his face, waking him up a little, sobering him up slightly. When he left the bathroom, he couldn't find Gabrielle anywhere. She wasn't dancing were she was before Ryan left, but then again, Gabby never stood still to dance. She was always here, there, everywhere. The worrying feel in his belly grew again, earlier it was numbed by the alcohol, but now it was back and more prominent than before. 

Ryan left in search of Gabby, hoping to find her at the bar or dancing in a different area or mass of people. But no, she was no where to be found. 

Then there was a scuffle in the corner of his eye and Ryan turned to look out of morbid curiosity and the sight made his blood boil. 

There was Gabby, his Gabby, his omega, pinned against a wall as another alpha grinded and kissed her, and touching her where no one else but Ryan was allowed to touch her. Gabby tried to fight him off but the rival alpha bit at her throat. And that was when Ryan blew. 

He let an enormous roar that even he didn't know he was capable of and all but charged at the alpha that was touching his omega. 

Ryan swung his fist and it solidly connected with the side of the man's face, knocking him back a few steps, away from Gabby, ripping her shirt in the process. Ryan gave his omega a look down, growling at the sight of the numerous hickeys the alpha left on Gabby's skin. 

"Are you hurt"? He asked, his voice was level, it was very hard to not scream and beat the other alpha to a pulp. Thankfully Gabby shook her head, her submissive omega personality preventing from speaking, just wanting to lay on the ground and submit to Ryan. 

Ryan's anger partially cleared, but his attention turned back to the snarling alpha on the floor. He shakily stood up, the hit combined with the booze making him off balance. 

He managed to stand up and snarl warningly at Ryan before smiling sweetly at Gabby. "This your alpha, this is who you are choosing over me"? Gabby whimpered as the rival alpha took a step back towards her, but Ryan intercepted his way, glaring and ready to punch again. 

"Fuck yes I am. I've claimed her". Ryan growled back. "Now fuck off". 

"Yeah, I know, she's made that very clear but I don't abide by those sort of laws, if it's pretty, I'll fuck it". 

Ryan's fist knocked him back to the ground before either of then knew it was moving. People around them had stopped dancing, stopped talking, even the music had stopped. They all watched on as the two alphas fought. 

Ryan threw the alpha to the ground then pounced on top of him. At that point, the security came through and grabbed Ryan. They threw him outside, his face scraping against the cold ground. He groaned and sat up. 

Shit, Gabby was still in there. With that creepy, perverted alpha too. 

He had to get back in there. But how? The security guards wouldn't let him anywhere near the club any more. 

Suddenly the door swung open, and a skittish omega came bounding out. Ryan sighed in relief when Gabby ran over to him. 

They engulfed each other in an almighty hug, mumbling words of comfort in each others ear. Ryan sniffed Gabby, smelling the other alpha's scent on his mate. Ryan tensed up again, and he felt the omega stiffen under him. 

"What? Ryan? Is he back? Alpha"? Gabby asked, burrowing into Ryan a little more. She started whimpering and Ryan wanted to punch that alpha even more for hurting his poor omega. 

"No, he isn't. Don't worry, I've got you". Ryan's soft words of comfort didn't seem to be working as his sub started shaking in Ryan's arms. 

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, alpha please", Gabby cried into Ryan's shoulder, "I didn't want him to. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. I'm so sorry Ryan, don't leave me". 

Ryan hugged his omega closer, "It's okay, Gabster, I'm never going to leave you. It's okay". Gabrielle didn't seen to hear his words as she continued to sob salty tears into Ryan's jacket. 

All the alcohol Ryan had consumed that night was suddenly gone as the whole situation caught up with him. What had happened, what could have happened... Ryan shut his eyes and wished that this was all just a dream, a horrid, devastatingly-real nightmare. 

With Gabby being an attractive omega and so close to her heat, of course she was going to gain attention, claimed or not. Ryan growled to himself. How could he have been so stupid? It was his fault that Gabrielle got hurt, got targeted, all his damn fault. What kind of alpha was he? 

A damn shit one. 

Picking the girl up bridal style, cradling the shaking lass to his chest as Ryan began towards the road. Waiting for what seemed like hours but was actually a couple of minutes, Ryan finally managed to hail down a cab. When Ryan had managed to buckle both himself and Gabby in, he gave the address of their house. 

But the driver didn't move, he sat still, muscles stiff and taut, knuckles nearly white from gripping the steering wheel. His eyes didn't move from watching the upset omega through the mirror, gazing over each detail of Gabrielle's body, her face, her breasts, her curvy hips. Periodically, he would sniff the air and Ryan could tell that he was smelling Gabby's scent. 

Ryan growled at him, not wanting to get into another fight with another alpha, and the cabbie blinked and apologised. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, feeling fatigue and tiredness seeping into his bones. Looking across to the other side of the cab, Ryan smiled at the sight of Gabby already passed out against the window, pleased that she no longer had an upset demeanour and instead a peaceful look of content on her face. 

The cab driver pulled away from the curb and began the trek back to Ryan and Gabrielle's condo, not bothering with any small talk or chit-chat. 

Ryan was thankful and annoyed for that. He really wasn't in a mood to talk, but he needed a distraction from the events that were now imprinted on his brain. He couldn't get Gabby's scared whimper out of his mind, her heart broken apologies or her soft green eyes that would not stop leaking tears. 

Or the guilty look in her eyes. She had nothing to be guilty about. She had tried to defend herself, that is all Ryan could ask of her. It made Ryan's heart break and shatter even more, knowing that Gabby would be pointing all the blame at herself when she had nothing to be sorry about. 

Looking back at his omega, Ryan saw the red bites that the other alpha had marked on her neck. They looked raw and angry, and would definitely sting when Gab woke up in the morning. 

Better put some anaesthetic on it when we get home, Ryan mused to himself, glaring at the most prominent bite on Gabby's collar bone. It had drawn blood and was beginning to trickle down her shoulder and stain her brand new shirt. 

A couple of everlasting minutes later, the cab had pulled up outside their apartment complex. Ryan paid the fare, not making eye contact with the driver. Quickly exiting the cab and grabbing Gabby and saddening when the lass whimpered at his touch. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. 

After Ryan struggled with the multiple doors they had to get through, he decided against the stairs and waited the few seconds for the elevator. Ryan could feel his eyelids drooping, all adrenaline of the night probably left in the taxi. The elevator dinged, signalling its arrival. The doors slid open with a creak and groan and the harsh overhead lights cast an ugly glow over the two mates. 

Ryan kept his eyes off of his younger mate, not wanting to see the damage he had let occur. He didn't want another wave of guilt to flush his body, making him ache and hurt all over. 

Gabrielle groaned in his arms, burrowing her face into Ryan's chest, sighing deeply as her eyelids fluttered open. The green irises were hazy and wouldn't focus on anything until they finally sought out Ryan. 

The silence that had stretched over them was comforting, welcome even, but then the elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors creaked open once again. Ryan felt nearly ashamed for breaking the bliss connection, as he carefully but purposely rushed to their condo. 

Gabrielle nuzzled her face into Ryan's chest again, though this time in a wary, hesitant way. Her big, wide eyes looked up to Ryan, staring at him in a slightly fearful manner, her hands going to up to wrap around Ryan's muscular neck, clinging on to any purchase she could find. 

Ryan carefully helped Gabrielle to stand up by herself, yet already missing the warm body in his arms. Ryan gripped one of Gabby's hands in one of his own as he unlocked the door to their apartment. He flicked the light switch and as soon as the door was locked behind them, Ryan pulled the omega to his body, arms protectively curling around the smaller frame, hands running up and down the ridge of Gabby's spine, the way that always calms the girl down when she was upset. 

Gabby had burrowed her head in the crook of her alpha's neck, arms pinned between her body and Ryan's. This touch was reassuring, it was familiar. It was Ryan. The hand running up and down her back, it was calming, she was no longer crying, no longer sobbing salty tears into Ryan's shirt. 

Ryan was the first to pull away, much to both's displeasure. The harsh bites on Gabby's neck still needed tending to, the skin already beginning to bruise. He led the Brit to the living room, shooing their dog from the sofa so that Gabby could sit down. 

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Ryan quickly went to gather some minor medical supplies. Once he had an armful of necessities, he made his way back to the living room, trying to smile reassuringly at Gabby, but it felt more like a grimace. She attempted a smile back, but her lower lip was quivering. 

Sitting himself down on the coffee table in front of Gabby, he gave a huff and a small laugh, "Pretty stupid going out tonight, wasn't it"? 

Wording he immediately regretted after seeing the insecure look wash over Gabby's face. In the past, Gabby had so many problems accepting herself, that she had trouble accepting that others actually did like her as a desirable mate. She had hated the way she looked, hated her nose, her hair, her body, her personality. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Ryan to allow him to take her on a date, and allow him to court her. Nobody really knew where these problems stemmed from, but Geoff had suspicions it was from a past mate. 

Ryan immediately backtracked, waving his arms a little, "I meant since it was so close to your heat. I shouldn't have suggested it", he paused, searching her eyes, and taking hold of each shaking hand, "Please, Gabbs, don't blame yourself for tonight. You did everything I could have asked you to. None of this is your fault". 

Gabby snorted, a scornful look passing over her face before she replied, "Who else do you want me to blame? That... That... That alpha? Blame him for being so drunk that he couldn't see me well enough to know how ugly and undesirable...and fucking...hideous", she was getting herself worked up, eyes darting around all over the place, nostrils flaring, chest heaving. 

Ryan dropped Gabby's hands, and grabbed her face instead. He pulled her into a deep, desperate kiss, effectively shutting her up from saying any more bad things about herself. It was not long before Gabby began to reciprocate the kiss, letting Ryan access to the inside of her mouth. 

Ryan's senses were all over the place, the thrill of the kiss, the scent of Gabby's blood, the feeling of tears sticking to his face, from where their faces pressed together. He wouldn't change it for the world. 

He regretfully pulled away, yet kept his head against Gabby's as they caught their breaths. 

"Gabs", Ryan whispered, "I love you, no matter what. You're my omega, nothing will ever change that, no one will ever change that, okay"? 

Gabby sniffed, smiling through her relieved tears, and she nodded, "I love you too, Ryan, you're my alpha. Forever and always", she replied, voice breaking as she still had a lump in her throat. 

Forever and always was a long time, but to them, it wasn't long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments/criticism! Anything you say will help!!
> 
> Thanks for reading tho


End file.
